Teen Titans
by Revelations25
Summary: Batman was like a father to Robin. Now he's been killed, and Robin won't rest until the person responsible is dead.
1. Prologue

> Prologue  
  
The night was warm, the air sticky, and the moon was full, injecting its silvery light on the city below. Standing on top of a building, his body shadowed by moonlight, stood a caped figure holding the figure of a girl in his arms.  
  
"Are you alright?" The voice of a young male emitted from the figure.  
  
The girl nodded. "I am...Robin."  
  
Robin leapt from the building, holding the girl in his arms. He flew, almost as gracefully as a bird into the back alleys of New York City. The girl clutched his shirt tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. He landed silently, and set the girl down in front of him. He nodded, turned sharply, and silently made his way in the opposite direction.  
  
"Robin..." the girl began, reaching out for him, her eyes glazed over, shining in the silver sliver of moonlight emitting through the two buildings before them.  
  
"Hush, Starfire. I'm fine. Go back to the base with the other Titans, where you belong."  
  
"Why don't you come with me?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Robin, what will become of you?" Starfire stuttered, looking away. Robin stopped.  
  
"Batman was like a father to me. The one who killed him will pay."  
  
Starfire's gaze returned to Robin. "Let us help you!" She belted out, trying her hardest to keep from springing forward. Robin gazed over his shoulder, and then continued walking. Starfire smiled. She knew him well. Slowly, she followed him into the night.


	2. Spade Returns! Let the games begin

Chapter One: Spade returns! Let the games begin...  
  
"Hey! Who stole my Blink182 CD?" Growled a green faced, furry boy about fourteen years old. He was glaring intently at an empty slot in one of seven DC towers. His eyes narrowed, and slowly he turned to face the back of the sofa, as well as the half man half robot who was lounging on it, flipping lazily through the TV channels. "Cyborg..." he growled angrily.  
  
"Why the hell are you placing the blame on me?" Cyborg asked, placing down the remote and standing up.  
  
"Because you're the only person in the room!" the boy shouted back.  
  
"Listen up, BEAST BOY!" Cyborg shouted. "I have no interest in your STUPID CD!"  
  
"Why you!" Beast Boy shouted back. "My CD's are NOT stupid!"

* * *

"Damn it..." muttered Robin as he continued to stare absently at the screen of the laptop sitting in front of him. There was nothing but a map of the city. No blue flashing light indicating the one Robin was searching for. He snapped back to attention as a hand pushed the laptop out of his view and in its place set down a plate of food.  
  
Robin was now staring at Starfire's bare stomach. His eyes lingered for a moment, and then rose to meet her eyes. She looked sad.  
  
"Please," Starfire begged. "Eat!"  
  
"I'm not hungry," Robin mumbled under his breath and looked away. Starfire was his best friend. He couldn't stand seeing her so upset, but he didn't want to eat.  
  
"Please, Robin!" Starfire continued to beg, taking Robin's head in her hands and forcing him to look at her. "Robin, you have not eaten in days. Without food or rest you're a hopeless case, and I highly doubt you will be able to even find Spade, never mind avenge Batman if you're in such a state! Besides, I'm worried about you. Doesn't that matter?"  
  
Robin sighed and took Starfire's hands.  
  
"I'm NOT hungry!" He said sternly, and his stomach gave a loud growl, causing him to blush.  
  
"Maybe you're not," laughed Starfire, "but your STOMACH apparently is!"  
  
Robin returned her grin.  
  
"Fine!" He laughed and shoveled a spoonful of food into his mouth. Starfire turned and left the room.  
  
"Good," she thought. "I haven't seen him smile in a long time."

* * *

Starfire passed through the living room, choosing to ignore Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were still arguing pointlessly over Beast Boy's CD. She smiled in their direction, and then passed through the doors to the meeting room, which five bedrooms branched off of. In the very back was a metal door, with Raven written on the front of a gold board nailed to it. Starfire let out a long sigh as she approached. She knew that if Raven was meditating, she hated to be interrupted. Starfire didn't blame her. After all, without meditation, Raven could completely loose control of her powers, and there was no telling what kind of damage that would cause. Still, Starfire felt she really needed a friend, someone to talk to, and who better then Raven? Slowly, she knocked of the door.  
  
"What?" Raven's dull scratchy voice came from the other side.  
  
"May I enter?" Starfire questioned "I need a friend." She heard a low growl from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yes," Raven responded, and the door creaked open.  
  
Starfire entered the dreary room. The only light source was the window of the far end of the room. IN front of it, Raven was levitating cross legged, shielded by her purple cape.  
  
"What?" Raven repeated.  
  
"Raven, I was finally able to get Robin to eat!" Starfire exclaimed. She paused, waiting for Raven to comment. When she did not, Starfire continued to speak. "It has been almost a year since the death of Batman, yet Robin still seeks Spade. He still wishes to avenge Batman, yet Robin barely eats, he barely sleeps. I am worried!"  
  
Raven let out a long sigh, and motioned for Starfire to join her. Starfire smiled genuinely and levitated off the ground, seating herself next to Raven in the air.  
  
"I'm worried too," replied Raven calmly as she pushed her hood back. "If Robin does not find Spade soon, he will leave."  
  
"But I do not wish him to leave!" Starfire complained.  
  
"If Robin leaves, then we follow," Raven continued sternly. "That's what friends are for."  
  
Starfire smiled. "Thank you, Raven!"  
  
Raven flinched as Starfire hugged her, but allowed a smile to slip. Raven hugged Starfire back.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open.  
  
"Okay ladies!" Beast Boy shouted as he paraded into the room. The two girls shrieked as Beast Boy grabbed them out of the air and dragged them towards the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Raven growled as she and Starfire pulled themselves away from Beast Boy's grasp.  
  
"Pizza tonight!" They heard Cyborg shout from the other room before Beast Boy could respond. Beast Boy smiled.  
  
"Yay! Pizza!" Starfire cheered, and followed the others out of the room. As she walked by the kitchen she peered inside. Robin was staring blankly at his plate. Starfire released a long sigh.  
  
"I hope you will be okay Robin," thought Starfire, "I would hate to loose you..."

* * *

Not far from the Titans base, inside a dark room, stood a cloaked figure, shadowed by the darkness. He let out a small laugh.  
  
"That's it Titans, just relax..."

* * *

"Damn it!" Robin repeated even louder, throwing his dish at the sink. It shattered as it hit. "Damn..."  
  
Beep...beep...beep...  
  
Robin's attention immediately switched to his laptop. There were a few green and one blue light flashing on the screen.  
  
"Yes!" Robin exclaimed, practically throwing his bar stool to the ground as he leapt to his feet. Robin pounded the button on his communicator. This was the best luck he'd had all week.

* * *

"How 'bout a nice vegetarian?" Beast Boy suggested as the Teen Titans made their way up the street.  
  
"How but we get there first?" Cyborg added sarcastically. Beast Boy growled, but didn't respond, not wanting to start any arguments.  
  
Beep...beep...  
  
"Titans. Our communication devices!" Starfire screeched.  
  
"Good way to state the obvious," Raven said dryly, and pressed the button on her own communicator.  
  
"Titans!" Robin's voice echoed through. "I've spotted Spade! He's on his way to the park!"  
  
"This is it!" said Beast Boy. Starfire nodded.  
  
"Let us go!"  
  
Beast Boy grumbled as they took off in the opposite direction of the pizza parlor. "Man, I'm still hungry!"

* * *

Robin raced as fast as he could up the sidewalk. The park was just ahead.  
  
"Robin!" Robin screeched to a halt and spun around as he heard Starfire's voice echo from behind him.  
  
"Hey!" Robin said as they caught up. "Let's move!"

* * *

"Ha, ha!" Spade cackled from where he stood, shadowed by the trees. "Soon, Robin will come, and I have an early Christmas present for him!" HE laughed as screams emitted from the people below the tree branch he had perched himself on. His robots were scattered everywhere, wrecking havoc with each passing second. Suddenly, a disk flew through the air, striking a robot and causing it to dysfunction. Spade smiled. "Now, let the games begin..." 


End file.
